The reason for her plans
by MissKluck
Summary: The misunderstanding for Sakura's pov, continuation/follow-up to 'other plans'. Day 15 of SSmonth. SasuSaku.


So sorry that I couldn't upload it yesterday, but I was just so exhausted from work and my beta was out too so it just didn't happen. It's up now though, and I know it's kinda cliché, like people(yes, you're totally correct Tiger Priestess haha) have already guessed correctly on it since it's already been used so much, but hopefully there's some originality in it! (And I'll hopefully finally get around to answer all of your wonderful reviews during the day, thank you guys so much!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The reason for her plans**

Sakura couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it! As she rushed down the hallways of her busy hospital, a young nurse guiding her to the room that needed her assistance, Sasuke's question kept on popping up in her head. He had asked her out. He, the Sasuke Uchiha, heir and only survivor of the Uchiha clan, their precious, long-lost teammate now returned to Konoha, had asked her out! And he'd been so weirdly adorable too, awkwardly standing in front of her desk with his gaze anywhere but on her, asking if she was free that afternoon that she wanted to spend some time with him.

As soon as the sentence had left the Uchiha, Sakura had felt herself freezing. She was seconds from actually performing the seal and muttering a 'kai' for a genjutsu release when she'd caught sight of the embarrassed Uchiha almost shyly glancing at her. It wasn't so hard to believe as it might have been before, their relationship had bettered so much after they'd defeated Kaguya and returned to Konoha, but still, Sakura hadn't actually believed this day would come anytime soon, if at all.

She then had to keep herself from screaming out in glee and excitement over her discoveries that yes, Sasuke did want to spend time with her and her alone. So filled with happiness was she that she almost didn't remember that she had something else on her schedule that day. Regrettably, she was torn between two boys precious to her, and ended up mildly rejecting Sasuke's offer. She expressed her joy at such a possibility, making sure that he knew that she was all for it, and mildly hinting to get him to ask her again for another day. Sakura told him she was busy, subconsciously glancing at all her paperwork, but she still urged him to come back with another day it could fit.

Just as she was about to explain her reason for the rejection, the young nurse that was now leading her burst into her office. Sakura hurried out, apologizing to Sasuke on her way and hoped that this wouldn't make her shift even longer than it had already been. The shift was supposed to be over already half an hour ago, but due to some other doctors coming down with a fever, ironically smitten by their very patients, she had to stay longer at work. Her mind continued to replay Sasuke coming into her office over and over again as she helped out with the troublesome patient and finally got to finish her shift.

As soon as she entered the lobby after changing in her office, she was tackled in a hug. She was surprised for a second before she recognized the person, hugging him back. "H-Hiro-kun! I didn't expect you for another half hour!" Her cousin, Hiro Haruno, let go of her after another moment, grinning sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, well I kinda wanted to see where my all-famous cousin worked too. I mean I've heard so much about your healing and you as a doctor so I figured why not just drop by a little earlier? Mum and dad are just talking with your parents anyways, so then we have even more time to hang out before I have to leave." Sakura just shook her head over her cousin's behavior, but at the same time savored the moment. They hadn't seen each other in years, and now that the war was over they had finally had a chance to see each other, even if it was just for a day. Her family had been visiting longer, but Sakura just hadn't had time until that day to meet up with them because she was so busy working and taking missions.

And so she and Hiro spent the next hours catching up with each other, talking just as easily as they had all those years ago. Hiro was just like a big brother to her, protective and willing to listen, even though they just saw each other a few times a year if they were lucky. Sakura was in the middle of retelling a funny moment she and Naruto had had, Hiro making jokes about the blonde whom he actually knew from a few years back, when Sasuke suddenly popped up in front of them.

Sakura instantly remembered how she'd told Hiro about Sasuke earlier, letting him know her giddiness over being asked out but also her fear that he might not do it again, that it might just be a one-time-thing, a spur of the moment, and that Sasuke didn't actually care. A little worried, Sakura noticed something glint in her cousin's eye as Sasuke asked,

"Sakura, what the heck are you doing?!"

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She burst out, feeling herself sober up both from so suddenly seeing him and for his outburst. Sakura saw the way Sasuke looked at her and Hiro with, was it distaste? Irritation? Crap, it was probably from earlier. She hadn't gotten a chance to explain to Sasuke anyways. Now was her chance, opening her mouth she started rambling, hoping that she could explain this in a good way without her cousin doing something. She knew that glint in his eye and it was definitely not a good sign. "Sasuke-kun, you don't understand! This is-"

Sakura didn't even get to start explaining before her cousin cut her off, "Ah, so this is the famous 'Sasuke-kun'! I see! Dearest Sakura-chan has told me all about you!" What was Hiro even doing? She felt Hiro place an arm around her, maybe it was to reassure her that he had it all under control. He had been the better of them to clear up misunderstandings, then again he also was the one who most often caused them. And that seemed to be the case now too as Sakura watched Sasuke stiffen a little, eyes narrowing on her cousin. "How she used to have a crush on you and annoy you all the time, haha, well luckily things have changed now, nee Sakura-chan?"

And her cousin just blew her cover, darn it! She blushed as she immediately filled in the gaps herself, thinking her cousin had just proclaimed to Sasuke that she still loved him. But wait! No, no, no! His wording, what?! Just as Sakura realized how it actually sounded, she noticed Sasuke stiffen even more, glaring at the boy before promptly turning on his heel and storming off. Stupid Hiro and his mouth! "Sasuke-kun!" She tried calling after him. "Sasuke-kun, come back! It isn't like that! Please, Sasuke-kun!" But Sasuke was already gone.

Feeling defeated, Sakura hung her head, wondering what the heck she should do now. "Well, that went well," she heard Hiro comment and looking up she saw his usual, relaxed smile on his face.

"You idiot!" She punched him hard in the shoulder, making him take a few steps to steady himself from falling. "Why'd you have to say that?! And after everything I told you earlier too! As a replacement for a big brother you're really stupid sometimes you know that? Ugh, now Sasuke-kun will probably go back to hating me again." She muttered the last thing mainly to herself.

"Aww, don't say such things Sakura-chan!" Her cousin tried to cheer her up. "I was only trying to make him jealous and the fact that he became jealous and stormed away just proves that he actually cares, doesn't it? If he hadn't reacted that'd be a cause to worry, but he did react, and quite heavily too, I was almost afraid he'd kill me with just his glare, haha," Hiro chuckled. Yes, Sakura guessed there was some truth in her cousin's words. But she still found herself wondering, even after everything that has happened, did he care for her? Did she matter? Was she of more value, more interest, to him than simply his weak ex-teammate? She then reminded herself that he had willingly come to her to spend time with her, _her_, and no one else. And, as Hiro said, surely his reaction just further proved that he cared, right?

Sighing, she looked up at her cousin with new determination, a plan already forming in her mind. "Hiro-kun, I need help."

* * *

And so, many plotting hours later, Sakura found herself on her way to the training grounds, butterflies filling her stomach as she again went over what she wanted to say. She had gone over it again and again with Hiro, she knew he'd gotten pretty exasperated with her, but he also understood and did the best he could to help her. Sakura felt her heart beat faster as she neared the training field they used to hang out at and that she knew Sasuke would be at. She could faintly feel his presence as she drew neared, and to her slight surprise she felt herself sweating in anxiousness. Hopefully Sasuke would understand, would let her explain it all.

Sakura watched silently as the silhouette of Sasuke came into view, he was staring up at the sky, and Sakura found herself just standing there in the shadows marvelling at him. That he was really there, back in their village, back with her, and that he, at least hopefully, still was willing to spend time with her. She then watched as Sasuke started to crouch, preparing himself to jump into the woods it seemed. No, was he going to run away again now?! Had she messed up again? Panic filled her for a moment, making her stumble forth as her gaze was still set intensely on the Uchiha.

And then suddenly he was looking at her; his dark, dark eyes staring directly back at her. For a moment they both just stood there, staring at each other, before Sakura saw something in his eyes, was it irritation? Gathering up her courage, Sakura started, "Sasuke-kun, I-"

He coldly interrupted her, "Save you petty excuses, Sakura," and Sakura felt herself wince at his harsh tone. Was she really that bad in his eyes? Well, the least she could to was to explain the situation to him, she felt that she owed him that.

Sucking in a breath, Sakura walked closer to him as she started explaining, "Sasuke-kun, Hiro-kun," was that a narrow of Sasuke's eyes just now? "The guy you just met some hours ago, he's my cousin. He's just been visiting these last couple of days with my aunt and uncle, but I didn't have time until today, even though I haven't seen him in years," Sakura sighed, tilting her head downwards to stare at her feet as she again pondered over how busy she had been lately. "I-I didn't mean to confuse you or cheat on you, I just- My cousin is like a brother to me and when we hadn't seen each other since we were, what, eleven, I ended up choosing him over you, also since he's already leaving again tomorrow." Sakura watched Sasuke stare sideways at her, no emotion evident on his face. And as she stood there trying to explain it to Sasuke, Sakura felt that it triggered something inside her. Memories of the night he left came flooding back once more, and suddenly Sakura felt like that helpless twelve-year-old she had been, but she didn't know why.

"I never meant for you to misunderstand or think that I wanted to spend time with another boy over you, I mean, you've always been the only boy for me and I just-" Crap, what did she just blurt out? Shocked, Sakura clamped a hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from speaking, though it was already too late. Be the look of his wide eyes, Sasuke surely must have heard it. Darn it, why did she screw up so much today? Sasuke had only said that he had wanted to spend some time with her if she could, not asked her out on a date or anything. He probably would just spar with a teammate or something, but now she probably scared him away again by suddenly proclaiming how she still loved him. "Sorry, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to day that. Well not that I didn't mean it, I just didn't mean to say it to you, or at least not yet, but then I just blurted it out and I shouldn't have said that after-"

She stopped, as there was a shift in the wind and looked up to find Sasuke standing directly in front of her, watching her almost amused. Her eyes widened as she felt his hand on her cheek, guiding her to him. "Annoying," she heard him murmur just before their lips met and Sakura had no idea what was going on expect she was happy with the fact that he cousin had come that day after all.


End file.
